The Demon's Heir and Horsemen
by Dramamama5
Summary: Two years after being shipwrecked on Lian Yu, Oliver was washed out to sea on the Amazo. Thinking him dead, Sara, Slade, and Shado returned to Starling City and told his family the news. Three years have now passed since their return... only to find out that Oliver is not quite as dead as they had feared.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello, I just wanted to touch base with those who are looking to see what these characters will be up to next in this great story. I am so excited to take up the challenge of continuing this story. I have wanted to step into the Arrow fanfiction for some time. Up until now , I have only written for NCIS LA. I welcome the prompt to get me started. Please be patient. When I write, I like to have the rough draft completely written before I begin posting...that way there is little wait between chapters being posted. I am also in the process of buying a house and moving and so that will take a wee bit of my time...but I promise, I will do my level best to give this story a proper telling. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: No, sadly, I do not own any of the Arrow characters. Makes me sad, but that's how it is.**

 **A/N: Hi there. Let me just say, I am terribly sorry for the long wait. Life has a tendency to take off running and leave you with little time to do anything other than try to keep up. On top of that... I will be honest, I attempted to get started on this story and another one from NCIS LA popped into my head and would not let go until I gave in and put it on paper. I have only just finished writing it. I'm in the process of posting. My hope is that now, this story will give me something to go on. I'm anxious to get going. As I said before, I am one who likes to have the story written before I start posting. However, since it's been so long, I decided to post my rewrite of the first two chapters. Now I just want to say that I left much of what the original writer wrote, I simply attempted to put it into my own words so it will blend with my writing style. Please hang in there and know that this story will not be forgotten! Thank you in advance for your reading and reviewing! I can't wait to hear from you. Thank you "Stand with Ward and Queen" for the opportunity to write this story!**

* * *

It had been five years since the Queen's Gambit had set sail only to be lost at sea along with everyone on board… or so they thought. Two years later, to everyone's surprise and relief, Sara Lance came home. With her came two more people… Shado and Slade Wilson, who claimed to have been companions of Oliver Queen's while stranded on the island of Lian Yu. The stories they told were not of a young spoiled playboy but of a man forged from the fires of a life they were forced to lead on that cold desolate island.

Since their return, the three former castaways had settled into their new lives in Starling City. To no one's surprise, Sara had followed in her father's footsteps. She graduated from the police academy and became a detective for the SCPD. Slade, on the other hand, put his previous ASIS training to use as a security guard. He eventually headed up security for the Queen family. Watching over his friend's family seemed a fitting way to honor the memory of his fallen brother. When Moira's parenting faltered, he was there to take up the role of Thea's older brother stopping her drug use and setting her on the right path. As for Shado, having been a lawyer in her 'previous' life, she studied and eventually passed the state bar exams and found herself working at the legal aid office with Laurel Lance.

The path from island solitude to living in the chaos that was Starling City was not an easy one. While living on Lian Yu had its challenges, it was about self-preservation and the only rule was staying alive at all cost, whatever it took.

This odd mix of misfits only came together because of Oliver and Shado's father, Yao Fei. It was Yao Fei that saved Oliver from the moment he landed on the island. Seeing him for the spoiled and pampered boy that he was, Yao Fei began introducing Oliver into the new and frightening world he found himself in. It would later fall to Slade and the Shado to train him in self-defense and battle. It was Shado who not only stole his heart and saved him from losing himself after his first kill, but it was she who taught him how to handle a bow and arrow. A bow and arrow that would one day alter the course of his life forever.

Little did they know what awaited them. The battle on the Amazo was a fierce one that united Sara and Oliver once again. It was a battle that could afford only one ending. They had to win. To lose meant risking lives the world over. All for a serum meant to cure any illness but promised a far more sinister option if held in the wrong hands. It held the potential to create a nearly unstoppable army of super soldiers. Both Oliver and Slade as well as Sara, who had long been a member of the crew before reuniting with Oliver and bore witness to the trial injections of the drug. The death toll was rising and those they held captive on the ship began to dwindle. Acting quickly was a must before they too fell victim to the madness. Sadly, though they won the battle, their reunion was a short lived one. In the end, Oliver had been pulled out of the ship and as far as his friends were concerned, lost to them forever.

Three years they struggled with finding a new normal. Fighting the nightmares that plagued their sleep, threatening whatever peace they thought they had found. Coming to terms with Oliver's absence while surrounded by the very family he fought so hard to get back to. A family devastated at the realization their hearts would never be whole again with the loss of Robert and Oliver. They had spent much of the past three years sharing stories of Oliver with his family and friends. Stories of an Oliver they had never had the opportunity to really know. But, for Sara, Shado, and Slade… it was about survival and moving forward. That was how they honored the fallen amongst them… by carrying on. It didn't take away the pain of the loss but it acted as more of a distraction. It wasn't something they could change, no matter how hard they may wish it. Little did they know…

Malcolm Merlyn, CEO of Merlyn Global, was well into a typical day as he walked down the hall to his office when he felt an old familiar feeling. A feeling he didn't care for one bit. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as his spine stiffened when he heard a name spoken he never expected to hear again.

"You are being summoned, Al sa-her. Malcolm slowly turned to face the unwelcome guest as well as a part of his life he had thought was well in the past. For the briefest of moments, he considered refusing but his memory of those years were not so foggy that he'd forgotten the consequences of such a move. If you are summoned by Ra's Al Ghul, leader of the League of Assassins, you didn't keep him waiting.

Malcolm allowed the assassin to lead him out of the building to the underground tunnels he knew the League used for secret meetings when they were in Starling City.

What surprised him was that it was not Ra's who met him but a young woman, perhaps just slightly younger than his son, Tommy. She was a figure of beauty and grace with silk black hair flowing down over her shoulders and back from her face. She had an eastern European complexion with brown eyes so intense you would almost believe she could see straight into your soul. She was surrounded by assassins. She was every bit the intimidating figure her father was.

Malcolm smiled, "It has been a long time, Nyssa. You've grown into quite a beautiful young woman." He complimented her smoothly, "Am I to assume you are here as your father's emissary?"

"You assume correctly." She responded without giving and credence to his compliment, "My father has grave concerns regarding whispers of trouble brewing in Starling City."

"What whispers?" Malcolm asked innocently.

Nyssa regarded him for a moment as she pulled from her pocket an old worn book. The fact that Malcolm tensed upon seeing it did not go unnoticed. It was a copy of "the list". It was an old, worn copy but a copy none the less. "Where did you get that?" Malcom asked, attempting to be unaware of its importance. However, Nyssa's suspicions were already aroused.

"It was given to my beloved and my father's new horsemen by his father prior to his death." Nyssa said as the assassin closest to her removed his hood and stepped forward. Malcolm couldn't contain his shock at the sight of his son's best friend, long thought dead.

"Oliver!" he all but breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _It is now that I must beg everyone's forgiveness. First and foremost, let me assure you that I have not abandoned this story. So many things have happened to get in the way. Give me a moment to explain. We first had to move, sell our house (which was a major fiasco as we had moved out of town and had rented the property...I will leave it at that.), then we moved in with family until that was done, bought a beautiful new home which ended up having a leaky basement we had to fix and what not so that we could finish it for my daughter's "apartment"... until the spring when my daughter got married and moved away... in the middle of that was a medical problem that took some time and a series of stories under another fandom that required my attention and refused to let go so I could concentrate on this one. Then spring happened again and there were gardens and chickens and a new barn involved. WHEW!_

 _ANYHOO, I sat down tonight, ready to work on it and I am missing the entire next section. It has gotten misplaced in all the moves. I am scrambling to find them. THEY ARE HERE SOMEWHERE! I saw them! I just need to find them... or I will be forced to write them again. I DO NOT want to have to do that. I am not done with the story by a long shot HOWEVER, if I can find the missing piece, I will post that much so you can see my sincerity._

 _This story will be finished. I thank you for your patience, I thank you for the kind little pushes here and there. Please stay with me and I will do my best to get this done._

 _Thank you!_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own any of the characters from the Arrow series. I am merely borrowing them for a little while._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Well, I found the missing pages! I have been busy writing. Please understand, I never post until my stories are 100% complete. I only did that with this one because I adopted it from another writer and wanted to introduce myself and assure the readers that someone was planning to pick up the story. So I rewrote the first chapter in my own words and began writing my continuation from there. So, bear with me as I forge forward with this. I have to find my footing again. I have watched the show over and over... so some things will remain the same and as you can see here, some will most definitely not. That said, I will post as soon as I have a polished chapter to present you, knowing I am happy and content with it and not likely to wish I could have changed something later. (which is why I always wait till I'm finished.) I have a lot of stories in the NCIS: LA fandom, if you are interested... but this series is so much more complex... so I'm nervous... Can you tell? Please do me a favor and leave a review when you finish reading each chapter. I love hearing where the reader believes things are heading. It's fun to compare their thoughts with my own. SOMETIMES, I might be prone to making adjustments if I like an idea that has been presented in reviews. Just please keep your reviews kind and constructive in nature. That would be very much appreciated. As promised... a new chapter for you to read._

"Oliver Queen is gone, I AM Al-Sah-him" Oliver replied coolly.

"The Arrow… Second in command? Heir to the Demon… impressive… especially considering the young spoiled playboy who was friends with my son. So, I guess the stories Sara and your friends told us were true." Malcolm stated and though it was just a flash, he saw something of recognition in Oliver's eyes… however, it disappeared just as quickly.

"Enough!," Nyssa spoke, bringing his attention back to the reason of her visit. "This book has ghost ink on it's pages, which is odd since the ink has not been used in centuries outside the League. That said, considering your ties to the Queen family, my father has suspicions as to your possible involvement in whatever is happening in Starling City."

"I assure you, Nyssa, I am in no way involved in whatever whisperings you and your father are hearing. As for that book, I have never seen it before." Merlyn let the lie slide right off his tongue.

Nyssa eyed him carefully, "So you say. Very well, my father has a task for you. You are to bring him any and all information regarding this book or the trouble brewing in Starling City. You are to bring it regardless of whether it is confirmation of said trouble or proof that the rumors are false. I needn't remind you of what will happen should you fail to do so. Your family will suffer your failure," Nyssa finished as she turned to leave, followed closely by Oliver and the remaining assassins.

"Oliver!" Merlyn called to their backs, "Would you really go after Tommy and your family?"

Oliver and Nyssa paused briefly as Oliver responded lowly, "There are other ways to make someone suffer besides death… torture comes in many fashions. You would do well to heed Nyssa's warning." Oliver turned then and left Merlyn to his thoughts.

Merlyn quickly made his way out of the tunnels. The clock was ticking. He needed to get his tracks covered and find a way to distract Ra's, which would be no easy fete. However, he was not without options.

\- ARROW - ARROW - ARROW - ARROW - ARROW - ARROW

"So, anyone else curious as to why we were called here?" Sara asked Slade and Shado as they approached the doors of Merlyn Global.

"Very," Slade grumbled.

"Any idea as to why?" Sara threw out.

"No, just received a call telling us Merlyn would like a meeting," Shado replied calmly.

"Same here," Sara mumbled, taking in her surroundings, ever vigilant.

Together they entered his office, finding Merlyn staring out the window, lost in thought.

"So, we're here. Now, why the cryptic invite?" Slade stated coldly. He had never trusted Malcolm Merlyn from the start and the energy in the room was doing nothing to change that.

"Thank you for coming." Malcolm offered, acknowledging their presence.

"What's this about Malcolm?" Sara asked. Her nerves tingled with anticipation and she knew she wasn't alone.

As Merlyn turned to face them with a grave look that encompassed his face, Sara could feel her companions were on edge as well.

Malcolm fought to find the right words. Despite current circumstances, Merlyn had always liked Oliver. Oliver and Tommy had grown up together. He had been a lifeline for Tommy after his mother had died and Merlyn had been too caught up in his own grief to see the pain his son was in.

"Malcolm!" Slade growled, losing his patience.

Without thinking, Merlyn just threw the news out there.

"Oliver is alive."

For a moment the room was thrown into a stunned silence. Finally, Sara recovered her voice enough to respond, "Why would you mess with us like this? What kind of sick joke are you playing at?"

To which, Malcolm shook his head, "I wish it were a joke. Tell me, what do any of you know about the League of Assassins?" He asked, watching them closely.

"It's a myth!" Slade scoffed.

"Who?" Sara asked incredulously, followed by Shado's own, "what myth?"

Slade glared at Merlyn before turning to the girls.

"Back when I was with ASIS, several individuals spoke of a legend. They told me about a group of assassins that could appear and disappear like shadows in the night. But it was just an urban legend. There was no proof that could substantiate the claims."

Malcolm gave a humorless chuckle, bringing their attention back to him. "Mirakuru was once considered an urban legend, was it not, Detective Lance?"

"So, you're saying there really IS a League of Assassins?" Shado asked cautiously.

"Yes, Miss Fei, there really IS a League of Assassins." Malcolm replied snidely.

"And you think Oliver is their prisoner?" Slade asked, becoming more and more annoyed.

"A prisoner? No."

Slade's eyes bore into Merlyn with an intense hatred for the man in front of him, "Enough with your games, Merlyn." Slade growled as he headed for the door, followed by his friends.

"This is NOT a game!" Malcolm shouted.

Both Sara and Shado jumped at the unexpected outburst but it was enough to catch Slade's attention and get him to turn back as Merlyn continued, "I assure you; this is no game. Oliver IS alive… I have seen him."

"You've seen… he was here? When?" Sara asked, stunned by the news.

"Yesterday. He was with them." Merlyn replied.

Wait, this League of Assassins are here? In Starling City?" Shado asked.

"Why would the League of Assassins be here? Better question… what do they want with you, Malcolm?" Sara questioned.

"Because you were one of them." Slade replied, "That's why you're so afraid, why you're so sure they exist. You were a member."

Malcolm regarded the trio for moment, considering his words carefully.

"Yes." He finally admitted. "My wife was murdered when Tommy and Oliver were young. I left Starling City in hopes of finding a purpose… something that would help control the grief. I eventually found my way to the League. I spent much time there in their service before coming home. We parted on good terms." Malcolm explained, "However, once you are a member of the League… you are ALWAYS a member… always answerable to the Demon."

"Why do I find it hard to believe that you could part with ANYONE, let alone the League of Assassins on good terms?" Slade mumbled under his breath.

"Even so. Are you sure it was Ollie?" Sara queried.

"I know what I saw, detective Lance, and what I saw was Oliver Queen, dressed in the League garb… and from what I can gather… a high-ranking member, at that." Malcolm responded.

"Why? What makes you say that?" Shado asked.

"Because, he is married to Nyssa-al-Ghul, daughter of the Demon." Merlyn explained.

"Married?" Shado asked softly.

"Don't take it to heart, Miss Fei… Oliver would have had little choice, Nyssa either, for that matter. It is to appease the desires of Ra's-al-Ghul" Malcolm explained.

"But why Oliver?" Sara asked as she put a comforting arm around her friend.

"That is a question only he can answer." Malcolm replied simply.

"What I don't understand is, why you are telling us?" Slade growled, ignoring Sara's attempt to control him.

"Well for one, Mr. Wilson, I thought you were his friends." Malcolm charged before continuing, "For another, the League is coming and they won't be concerned with collateral damage when they do," he warned.

"Why are they so interested in Starling City?" Slade demanded.

Merlyn looked at each of them in turn, debating exactly how much he should divulge. He began to selectively explain why he was visited by the League. Enough lies mixed with just enough truth to get them on board in helping him to not only reach Oliver, because he wasn't a complete bastard, but he needed them to act as a distraction until he could still meet his goals.

ARROW - ARROW - ARROW - ARROW - ARROW - ARROW

NANDA PARBAT - SAME TIME

Ra's and Oliver clashed swords several times before Oliver whirled around and struck him in the side with his sword. Ra's gasped in pain as Oliver pried the sword from the Demon's hand. Crossing them, he held the tips of each sword at the side of his neck… the edges touching the pulsing skin at his carotid arteries.

"Dead" Oliver spoke in a cold and detached voice.

"Well done, Al-Sah-him, "Ra's said as Oliver handed the man his sword., "You have now surpassed me. You are nearly ready to lead."

"Thank you, my liege." Oliver stated blankly.

"Dismissed," Ra's said as he headed over towards the pit.

Oliver nodded and departed, making his way through the castle, heading toward his chambers. As he closed the door, he turned to find Nyssa standing in the center of the room. She turned to face him as he approached her.

"So, how was your sparring session with my father?" she asked, accepting his sword and laying it on the table next to the fireplace.

"I won", Oliver said flatly.

She nodded, "Well done, sit."

Oliver did as she requested, after which, she helped relieve him of his shirt.

"How are you, my husband? I know it cannot have been easy to be home after so long and not see your loved ones," Nyssa asked with concern as she rubbed the tension from his shoulders.

Oliver let his head drop as he began to relax. "I would be lying if I said I didn't miss them," he admitted with a soft sigh, "but, the best way to keep them safe, is to stay away from them and act like they mean nothing to me. At least for the time being."

"…and the realization that your friends are still alive?" she asked pointedly.

Oliver thought a moment. There was much that remained foggy in regards to his memory after all the herbs Ra's had used during his initiation into the League but one thought still remained… they left him behind. The moved on. They made it home and took over the life that should have been his, as well. "What is there to say. They left me for dead."

Nyssa leaned down and left a trail of kisses along the back of his neck and shoulders, "I have drawn you a hot bath," she whispered.

"You have, have you?" he returned as he stood and headed toward the other room. She never tired of looking at him, despite the many scars. To her, they stood as proof of the very strength that allowed him to survive all that he had been forced to endure, not only at the hands of her now sadistic father but the brutal years before, on Lian Yu.

Perhaps it had been her father's desire that they marry but the love she felt for the man, now, was very real.

"Hey, penny for your thoughts", he whispered in her ear before returning just a few of her kisses, "join me…" he requested softly as he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters from Arrow... I'm simply borrowing them for a moment in time.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just to let you know, I have read this over but to be fair, I am very tired. Please forgive any slight errors. Also, please leave me a note when you are done reading. I only ask that all reviews be kind and constructive. I'm eager to hear what you have to say. Thank you in advance.

"So, this 'Undertaking' as you called it, is some kind of plan to save the city?" Sara asked curiously.

"It is probably best you don't know the details. Suffice it to say, Ra's would not approve. If he were to find out about the 'Undertaking' and its architects… he will kill everyone involved, their families included. He is not of the sentimental sort," Merlyn warned.

"I continue to be confused as to why you are involving us… aside from the kid," Slade stated.

"I didn't take you for being quite so dense, or obstinate, Mr. Wilson. Very well… Robert Queen was involved and so is Moira. As such, this makes both she and Thea targets should Ra's find out." Merlyn reveled in the look of alarm on each of their faces.

"Oliver would never turn on his family." Shado protested.

Merlyn laughed but there was no humor in it. "Even if I agreed with you, Oliver is only one assassin. Ra's has many at his disposal. Make no mistake, the Oliver that has returned to Starling City most certainly isn't the same Oliver you once knew."

"Then we need to get one of us on the inside. We find Oliver and we'll beat some sense into him," Slade stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes, well that barbaric option will not work on our boy," Merlyn attempted to stop the condescending roll of his eyes at Slade's rather simple solution. "Look, you may have taught Oliver everything you know about self-defense and fighting but Oliver just spent the better part of the last three years being trained by the best of the best. What he knows, what he is now capable of would make you and your special ops buddies look like junior boy scouts.

Slade seethed at the insults so Malcolm continued, "Trust me when I tell you, he is as dangerous as they come. He is adept at fighting using any weapon on hand and if none are available, well, let's just say it won't stop him from improvising. He has been taught the art of torture."

"The…. 'art'… of torture?" Shado interrupted.

"Oh yes, Miss Fei. He knows exactly where and how to inflict the most pain with the least amount of blood loss in order to draw it out until he gets what he wants. It truly is an artform in the teaching… until you are the recipient… and then it is hell on earth." He could see the look of disbelief in their eyes, "and before you start with more time-wasting questions, "No, the Oliver you knew wouldn't have done that. All the more reason for you to realize this is not likely the Oliver who's come home. One must go through an initiation to become a member of the League… by the time he'd realized what was happening, it would have been too late." Malcolm tried to explain.

"Too late for what?" Sara asked with concern for her friend building.

"Certain herbs are used in his food and water. That, mixed with various techniques, makes the mind more controllable."

"Mind control?" Shado nearly shouted, "You mean brainwashed, don't you?"

Merlyn sighed in frustration from all the interruptions. "One must relinquish their past life and their very identity in order to accept their new life and name within the League. Oliver Queen is no longer, he is now known only as Al-sah-Him… "The Arrow" by translation, Warith-al-Ghul, Heir to the Demon." He let that sink in a moment, but to his dismay, the needless questions, in his opinion, continued as they processed this latest information.

"You didn't have to relinquish your identity, Malcolm, why did he?" Shado asked.

"Not everyone is put through this particular initiation process, because they search out the League for varying reasons. However, Ra's, undoubtedly, saw something in Oliver… he saw his replacement. He had to be sure his commitment was secure. In the process, he would ensure a future heir by securing a marriage between his daughter and Oliver."

"So, what's your name, Merlyn? Do they have a name for untrustworthy sleaze?" Slade sneered.

Merlyn chuckled, "Very nice, Mr. Wilson. Classy as always. I bring you good news regarding your friend and you insult me. As for my name, it was Al sahir, 'the magician'."

Slade rolled his eyes as he paced across the room. "You don't do favors, Merlyn, unless there's something in it for you… So, I'm going to ask you just once… What do you want?" he growled.

"I want the same as you, of course. But you need to realize, this won't be easy and may not even be possible." Merlyn gestured innocently.

"Yeah, that's not your only reason," Sara scoffed.

Merlyn smirked, "I want what's best for Starling City and the League isn't it."

"I doubt your intentions are as noble as you suggest. However, I don't really care. We will talk and get back to you with a plan." Slade grumbled again, turning to leave.

The three friends found their way back out of the building, lost in thought.

"Well, that was not what I was expecting to hear today." Sara breathed in the fresh air as they exited the Merlyn Global building.

"He's married," Shado almost whispered.

"Wait… after EVERYTHING he just told us, THAT'S your take away?" Sara asked in surprise.

"Oh, Come on. Don't tell me you believe this crap?" Slade all but shouted, "We were all there! Oliver died on the Amazo. He DIED!"

Sara took in the pained look in his eyes, he seldom allowed his emotions to show. The only other time she had seen him get this emotional was when they first came back and she asked him why he was staying in Starling City. At first, she thought he was angry with her but then she realized, he was just as lost as the rest of them. Where once they belonged, now they had to fight to find a new place to fit in. Slades son had moved on as did his wife… so he stayed out of respect for their friend, to watch over his family. "Okay, but what if he didn't. What if he survived? I mean, why would Malcolm fabricate such an elaborate lie?"

"I… I have no clue, but nothing would surprise me out of that guy… EXCEPT his ability to do ANYTHING for ANYONE out of the pure goodness of his heart… because, he has none. I'm telling you, this ain't real. I don't know why… yet… but he made this up because he needs or wants something from us." Slade argued.

"Okay, I see your point but what if…" Sara began again as he rolled his eyes and she held her hand up to stop any remarks, "What if, he IS, in fact, telling the truth? You know, Malcolm Merlyn wasn't always like this. When his wife died, it really messed him up… I remember how messed up Tommy was and how his dad just kind of forgot he even had a son. It was like his world ended when she died… I don't know… I'm just saying that maybe we should consider the possibility that he's being honest… for a change."

"How do we find out is what I want to know," Shado added.

Almost in unison they answered their own question, "Tommy"

"Fine, we talk to Tommy. Then we come back here and break every bone in his body… slowly." Slade growled.

That night found little peace for any of them. The three friends were encompassed with memories of their time lost on Lian Yu. The horrible things they faced when on their own, as well as the war they waged together in order to get back home… The horrors they faced, the havoc they wreaked. Their lives were forever changed because of it… innocence lost forever. From that point on, everyone they met was suspect and the only ones they trusted were each other. The thought that Oliver may actually be alive, and yet still lost to them was unthinkable.

ARROW ARROW ARROW ARROW ARROW ARROW

NANDA PARBAT

"Good morning, husband." Nyssa greeted with a smile as she presented a tray consisting of cut fruit, coffee, and a plate of eggs.

Oliver offered a smile she rarely saw but the memory of the night prior lingered between them.

"Breakfast in bed?"

"Yes, well, it was the least I could do… last night was…" she began.

"I agree… which is why I should be bringing you breakfast in bed." Oliver smiled.

"Well, there is one solution to our quandary…" she offered as she climbed into bed next to him and setting the tray aside, leaned over to kiss him, striking a hunger that would not be quenched with food…

Later, as they sat curled up next to each other, sharing the tray of food, Nyssa offered him a grape, "The eggs and coffee are cold."

"Well, whose fault is that?" Oliver smirked as he accepted the offering.

"I know not what you mean," she stated with faux disinterest.

"Mhm…. I'm sure," came his reply. Any further discussion was curbed by a knock on their door.

"I'll get it," she offered when he pulled her back for a quick kiss.

"Stay, I'll go," Oliver replied as he grabbed for his pants and shirt.

"I shall await your return," she smiled wanly.

He glanced back over his shoulder once more and took in the beauty of the woman he now considered his other half. He didn't always feel that way. In fact, at one point he downright hated her. Oh, he always found her attractive, after all, he wasn't dead. Although at their first meeting, he very nearly was. He tried desperately not to flashback to those days prior to waking up in these very chambers. Back then he had another love, Shado Fei. She, too, had saved him, but not from a physical wound such as was the case here. She saved him from something far harder to heal… his inner self. The demons within. He shuddered at the memory. Anger crept to the surface as it often did when thinking back on that time. Anger over how quickly his friends left him behind. How quickly Shado was willing to accept his death rather than look for him. No, he wasn't back in order to save them… he was here to save his family… his mother and Thea, his sister.

To say he had vanquished his demons would prove a lie. Under the guidance of Ra's-al-Ghul, he had learned to embrace them, depend on them even. All traces of his previous life nothing more than a distant and unreachable memory, until the day Nyssa weaned him off the drugs her father had used to create the warrior… the assassin he now was. There were days he longed to forget that which returned with the loss of the drugs. The memories of his mother and sister and Tommy Merlyn were the only blessing he received from the act. That and the realization that somewhere along the way, the marriage he was forced into had become sincere in his love for his Raven-haired beauty… as deadly as she was beautiful.

Oliver shook his head as he forced the memories away from the forefront of his mind. There was no room for such things here. The last thing he could afford would be if Ra's figured out he had regained any memory of this past life.

Sobering his thoughts, Oliver opened the door to one of Ra's guard.

"You have been summoned," was all that was said.

"Tell him we will be there shortly," Oliver ordered.

"He requests your attendance alone. You are to come immediately," was the reply.

The hair on his neck prickled, his nerves hummed with energy, "very well." Oliver glanced back toward the room where his wife waited for him before closing the door and following the guard.


End file.
